


Lying Eyes

by PancakePlatypus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, KeithxPidge minor, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance cant help falling in love even though he knows he shouldnt, Lance has been given the short straw in life but he keeps being a precious fluff, LancexShiro, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), ShayxHunk minor, Shiro is supportive and inspiring, ShiroxLance, Soulmate AU, Voltron au, shance, side of Kidge, side of Shunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakePlatypus/pseuds/PancakePlatypus
Summary: Earth: Every human is born with their soulmates eyes, and when soulmates meat their eyes swap with each other to claim their true owners. Shiro has lived all his life with others praising his soulmates eyes. With such vibrant colors and designs never seen before. His soulmates eyes would stay with him until they looked each other in the eye. Shiro couldn’t wait to meet the person with the amazingly inhuman eyes.Altea: An Alteans worth is judged by their eyes, more specifically their eye color. The colors that swirl or spark within the iris can mean that you live a prosperous life that effects many, or that you will live an exciting life with thrilling leaps and bounds. A golden ring surrounding the pupil means that you will meat the love of your life at some point, while a deep silver symbolizes that you will die tragically. It can be difficult to understand the meaning in the eyes many have tried to decode the pattern. But everyone knows that the more vibrant the eyes the more important or amazing the Altean that dons them is. But what is Lance to do when he, the second child of King Alfore and younger sibling to princess Allura, He is a child of the crown yet he was is born with the dullest eyes ever seen.





	1. Not My Blue Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Platypuses Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Platypuses+Everywhere).



> Shiro is a romantic.
> 
> Lance is asleep.
> 
> Allura is also asleep.
> 
> Keith just wants his big bro back.
> 
> Hunk is still giving the best hugs.
> 
> Pidge is being sneaky.

When Shiro was younger he was never good at accepting compliments. His ten year old self would stutter and blush when someone called his eyes pretty. 

When a girl in the hallway of his old junior high had told him his eyes were the most amazingly spectacular thing she had ever seen he had almost tripped in the middle of the hallway.

But the thing was they weren't his eyes. So he really couldn't accept the compliments. They were his soulmates. 

Shiro was never one to romanticize the soulmate exchange, but he admitted that it took up a good portion of his life and he found it invigorating waking up every morning, looking in the mirror to see the vibrant eyes of his soulmates staring back at him. And they would stay that way until he found his soulmate and whoever they were they would take their eye color from him, claiming it rightfully as their own, and Shiro would do the same. Finally being able to see what his true eye color was all along. He would be able to look in the mirror much like every morning only once he had his soulmate he would see his own eyes staring back at him and realize that before he had looked through those eyes, his soulmate had. His soulmate had spent years with his eyes, seeing through them as he would see through theirs. 

Shiro couldn't wait to meet his soulmate. He wondered whether his eyes were anything like the ones of his soulmate. Vibrant, alive and so very rich with color. Spectacular blues swirled and cracked like the ice of glaciers and snowy hills surrounding a pupil unlike any Shiro had ever seen. A deep blue reminding him of waterfalls, deep ocean currents, and calm summer days at the beach. Said ocean was encompassed by a ring of gold, so bright and welcoming.

His soulmate's eyes although stunningly vibrant and popping, it all molded together like a music, they flowed together calmly. People often told Shiro that his eyes although stunning and vibrant made them feel relaxed and calm.

Keith, Shiro's honorary brother, had said something similar once, "Their pretty and i'm sure that whoever your soulmate is isn't a hot head like me, so you have your work cut out for you." He had quipped.

It was probably the closest Shiro would ever get to Keith calling his eyes anything along the lines of pretty. But Keith was just like that. He himself had yet to meet his soulmate like Shiro. His soulmate's eyes are such a rich amber. It surprises him that Keith doesn't get more compliments for them himself. 

Shiro suspected that it had much to do with the fact that Keith made himself basically unapproachable glaring at anyone that dared enter his personal antisocial bubble of ten feet.

Shiro often teased Keith that if he kept it up the first thing his soulmate would see after their eyes swapped would be a glare. Keith had acted unbothered by it but Shiro had noticed within a week that his glares had lessened to sheepish uncomfortable stares and his antisocial bubble had become lessened by two feet.

Shiro had not brought it up in fear that Keith would go back to how he was just to prove a point. It proved however, that Keith really did in some way wish for his soulmate as well.

Though he definitely doesn't express it as much as Shiro does. Just a few years back, he had begun to to take a journal with him wherever he went, because no matter where Shiro was and as long as his eyes were visible, someone was giving his soulmates vibrant eyes praise. It warmed Shiro's heart to no end to know that others adored his soulmate's eyes, but then it saddened him to know that while he was receiving the compliments, his soulmate didn't even know what his eye color really was. While he was being praised with compliments his soulmate may not be receiving any with Shiro's eyes. Because as much as Shiro hoped for something moderately close to the eyes he sported now, he knew it was a long shot. IT shouldn't had even been possible to have a colored pupil let alone a golden ring that surrounded it in a sea of blue. 

He brought up the issue of his soulmate with Keith wanting to get it off his chest and maybe be given some advice. He wanted his soulmate to know just how much Shiro loved his eyes and how they have so heavily impacted his life. Though Keith was admittedly not the best at it. His talk with Keith did spark an idea within him. 

He began to write down every compliment he received regularly. After the stranger, store clerk, or passerby had complimented him he would take out his journal after they had parted. Writing the exact words that they had said to him. Though as time went on he began to write more thoroughly, jotting down how it happened when it happened how a certain person had been in awe of them the smiles or expressions of their faces as they said what they wished to, jotting down on a few passersby who had stared to long at his face in awe for it to be a coincidence.

It became routine, and Shiro really couldn't wait to give the notebook (and maybe a second one since he’s nearly already filled out the first one.)

He wore his eyes proudly around the cadets at the Garrison and some of the officers that often talked to him has started to call him "Star eyes," or "alien eyes" as stupid space jokes.

Hunk one of the engineers had helped spread it and his friend Pidge had been the one to come up with it. Shiro had been the one to scold them for going out after curfew one night, and Shiro supposed they had done it as some mild form of revenge.

He grew used to the nicknames after some time, but the first time he had heard someone called him Star eyes he had blushed so hard it covered his ears and spread down his neck.

Shiro had already seen just about every person that occupied the Garrison regularly. So he had begun to take regular visits to the town close to the Garrison in hopes that he might come across his soulmate. It was a long shot but Shiro couldn't go too far he was scheduled for a new mission in a month or so and he had to be available to help.

So Shiro's search for his soulmate would have to be put on hold, because in two days he would be piloting for a three man research mission heading to the farthest reaches of their solar system. To the moon Kuberose.

\---

"It's going to be so boring here alone." Keith groaned rolling his shoulders in discomfort. He had never liked the uniforms of the Garrison. Far too stiff and orange wasn't really his color.

"You just need to get out more Keith. Try going to town every once in awhile, see if you can find your soulmate. Your life doesn't need to revolve around the gym and the simulators."

Keith gave him a sour look, but Shiro knew better. It held no real anger. Keith was just worried, and without Shiro here it was unlikely that Keith would have anyone to talk to. It had taken himself months to first get passed Keith’s edginess and glares.

“You'll be back in in eight months right?”

“Of course.”

“I better be the first person you come see.”

“You can count on it.” Shiro smiled kindly at the shorter boy. He was going to miss Keith. But he planned on routinely calling the boy and making sure he was taking care of himself until they were out of range.

2 hours later Shiro was on his way to Kuberose with Sam and Matt Holt.

3 and a half months later They had officially landed Kuberose.

1 week after being docked on the moon they had gone missing while gathering samples.

2 days later it was announced back on earth that the crew was dead do to a piloting error.

\---

Keith had gone ballistic at the news. Shiro wasn't dead! Piloting error is ass, Shiro was the best damn pilot the Garrison had ever seen! Who the hell did they think they were lying about something like this.

After the announcement Keith had been on edge. Not only was he having trouble with the fact that Shiro was presumably dead, and or, lost in space with no way back. But everywhere he turned people were talking about Shiro like he was not only dead, but like he was to blame for everything. Couldn't they see it was all crap? The Garrison was obviously lying. Something else had happened up there and Keith knew it. He just couldn't prove it.

So Keith was definitely tense after hearing not one conversation, but four on his way through the halls. All about how people either couldn't believe the famed Takashi Shirogane had messed up, or about who they thought was going to replace him. 

Keith wanted to hit something really bad. Which is why instead of heading to the dining hall like he had originally intended he took a different turn that set him on the course for the weight room that had punching bags conveniently lined up along the back wall just waiting for Keith's abuse.

So Keith took the free rap that was provided at the front desk, wrapped it securely around his knuckles and wrists, before letting all hell loose on the punching bag.

Keith didn't know how long he was at it but he's pretty sure he missed his first period class. He managed to get a good sum of anger out by the time he had started to slow down, but clearly not enough because one of the biggest douche-bags in the school came sauntering into the room with a cocky smirk laughing along to something he had said before him and his friends walked through the door. Keith only caught the end of it but that was all he needed. “-Im just saying Takashi is old news, the sooner we replace the fuck up the better it will be for everybody.”

It was all a rage induced blur for Keith as he walked over to the front of the room shoulders shaking and back tense. The jerk had kept going but his two friends shut up the moment they had seen Keith coming in their direction.

“Why was he even chosen for such an important mission anyway, if he fucked up then he couldn't have be-” Keith hadn't allowed him to finish as he socked the egotistical jack ass in the face. He crumpled to the ground after the hit. Nose bloody and a bruise already forming over his jaw. 

“Wanna repeat that you spineless prick.” Keith must have looked terrifying because the three were running back out the door as fast as they could.

Keith was not off the hook however because one of the pricks friends turned out to be the son of a very high paying sponsor for the Garrison. 

Keith had gotten lucky, but he had been warned that if it happened again he would be suspended.

It hadn't ended there either, because the prat he had punched wanted Keith gone to the point he was picking on him every chance he got. No one did anything to help Keith even when it was painfully obvious what was happening. The Garrison couldn't risk losing their precious sponsor. So it continued for a week. The pushing, name calling, and food flinging. But Saturday is when Keith was officially expelled because the jack ass thought that he could get away with cornering Keith and beating him up by threatening him with expulsion. 

Keith had grown to realize however that he didn't care for the Garrison has much as he used to. Without Shiro there was no point. So he beat the prick and his friends up and took his removal from the with his head held high. Flipping Iverson off as he took a hover-bike out into the desert.


	2. Crash Landings and a Long Lost Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is so close.
> 
> Lance is dreaming of not happy things.
> 
> Allura is a jerk in the morning.
> 
> Keith is a cryptid hunter child.
> 
> Hunk doesnt do space well.
> 
> Pidge is small and doesnt like you touching her things.
> 
> Coran is a great uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a filler chapter but I couldnt part with it once I started it because Kidge was mentioned and it added more familararity with the other characters for later. 
> 
> Next chapter will have our dear Lance!
> 
> Shiro will be a smitten kitten.
> 
> -Descends back into the darkest depths of Voltron Hell-

“Pidge, this isn't a good Idea.”

Hunk had been stolen from his barracks after curfew by his teammate Pidge, who wasn't all that apologetic when dragging Hunk to sneak around when they weren't supposed to.

“You wanted to know why I have all this equipment.” gesturing to their backpack as they looked around another corner, their deep chocolate brown eyes glinting in the light behind thick rimmed glasses. Making sure the coast was clear before they continued down the hall. “And if you really want to know then your gunna have to come with me.” 

Hunk made a few half hearted grumbles of protest before crumbling underneath the urge to know why Pidge needed all the really cool homemade tech. Hunk could never turn down an opportunity to fiddle with things. Especially not cool things, and Pidges stuff was pretty interesting.

After hiding in some trash cans and sneaking past the Higher officers lounge they made it up the stairs and out onto the roof. The air was chilly as it always was at night in the desert and Hunk could already feel the goosebumps forming on his arms. Noting that if he should have grabbed a jacket.

“So you gonna explain what you do out here or do I need to start guessing?” Hunk asked as he made his way to sit next to Pidge as they had been quick to set up. “I don't think you would really believe me If I told you, but you did follow me all the way up here for answers.”

He looked from the screen that had a constant stream of numbers floating across the screen. “Just give me a few minutes I need to get this night's readings.”

Hunk didn't have to wait too long, Pidge would listen intently for a time while scanning over their screen with absolute focus before they would jot some things down in their notebook.

When they finally took the headphones off their eyes and set them around their neck Hunk was already jumping to his first question.

“What does your stuff do and what are you monitoring.”

Pidge looked at him with wide eyes, having forgotten that he was even there in the first place, before stuttering into an explanation. “W-well, You see I. With this” She gestures wildly to her set up. “I can pick up radio signals and communications from all the way in space. I listen with my headphones while my computer is simultaneously taking information and changing it to code format so that so I can translate it back later when I want to.”

Why would he make a machine that could pick up signals all the way in space? Wait a minute. “Is this about the Kuberose Thing? You go off on the teachers whenever they mention that.” 

Pidge grumbles to himself, probably remembering all the times Kuberose was brought up snidely by the teachers to set an example. “The mission wasn't down because of a pilot error. That was an excuse because they don't know what happened themselves. The Garrison would lose major funding if they reported a mission failure but couldn't even tell the press and sponsors what had gone wrong.”

Hunk nodded in agreement. He didn't like it, not at all, but it was possible. The Garrison had taken a huge blow three years ago when one of their shuttles exploded do to faulty manufacturing, He wouldn't put it past them to lie to protect their own skin. And it honestly sickened him that a friend of his was being blamed for the death of his crew members and a failed mission.

Hunk had known Shiro back when he had first joined the Garrison. Hunk and Shiro had been alike in the sense that their eyes were not the norm. Hunks being a bright buttery yellow that spread all the way across where the whites of a normal eye should have been. Though unlike Shiro, Hunk was often subjected to bullying. Saying his eyes were weird. Sure it hurt, but he didn't let it get to him. They were his soulmates after all, so he would never wish for them to change. 

But why was Pidge so hung up on Kuberose?

“But wait how do you know this?”

Pidge tensed slightly before muttering something Hunk couldn't quite hear. “What was that Pidge?”

“I may have, at some point broken, into Iverson's office and hacked into the mission reports and video feeds.” She admitted hesitantly.

Hunk blinked at Pidge for a few moments. “Pidge no.”

“I-I was curious!?”

“You don't hack into government computers because you are “curious” Pidge!”

“... But what other reason would there be?”

Hunk sighed he wasn't going to be able to put up much a fight right now. He was far too tired but he would bring it up again later. For now they needed to get back on track.“But like why do you need to listen to space? Because the Kuberose mission may not have failed do to pilot error, but something did go wrong.”

“Like I said earlier, I don't think you would believe me.”

Hunk holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. “I won't judge.”

“I've been picking up alien radio chatter. They keep repeating one word, “Voltron,” but tonight everything's been going crazier than usual-”

“Aliens! What do you mean Aliens! Are they coming here! Why can't my life just be like Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs! Why aliens!”

Alarms abruptly start sounding off from the Garrison. Red lights flashing crazily shocking both Pidge and Hunk as the two look back to see the Garrisons lock down procedure. They wouldn't be able to get back inside.

But their shocked attention is taken away from the alarms as they look back over the desert. A burning ball of fire broke through the cloud cover heading straight for earth. 

“Is that a meteor!” 

Pidge is quick to grab their binoculars looking out over the distance. “No its a ship! And It's not one of ours!” Crouching down to their things Pidge began to pack all of their gear like the devil was on their heals. And proceeded to make their way to the edge of the roof.

“Uh, Pidge what are you doing?”

“I'm going to see what's going on.” 

“What! Alone!”

“Unless you coming I don't see anyone else raising their hands to join.”

Hunk took a moment to think before inevitably giving in. “Hold on, wait up! I'm coming!”

Hunk and Pidge had run the entire way to the crash site and Hunk was thankful for a break, sitting down on the rocks as Pidge looked over the edge. The Garrison had cars, and had easily gotten there before the two teens and had set up a quarantine bubble a little ways from the actual crash.

“Welp they got here before us. Finders keepers and all that, can we go back now?”

“No I need to see what's in there. They probably have cameras. Just gotta get into their feed”

Hunk groaned but didn't move from his spot to stop her from hacking into the cameras. 

“They are most definitely sending the video feed via a wireless transmitter so once I attach myself- Ah Ha! I'm in!”

Curiosity getting the better of him as he found crawling to look over Pidges shoulder at the video feed. What he saw caused his jaw to drop so far Pidge had to help him pick it back up.

Shiro was strapped to a table accompanied by three people in starch white hazmat suits. 

He looked so different. His hair now had a bleached white tuff on the top of his head. HE had a thick scar that breached across his nose. But his eyes were unchanging, His vibrant eyes that glinted with unshed tears and panic. They were still the same.

Shiro had begun shouting at them, telling them they needed to listen to him, and that aliens were coming. When he said the word “Voltron” both Pidge and Hunk gasped. But then the scientists tried to sedate him.

Pidge abruptly shut her laptop shoving it back into her bag. Looking back over the camp with a determination.

“We need to save him.”

Hunk looked to Pidge worriedly. “Uh weren't we just watching the video because we couldn't get inside.”

“I'm going whether you come or not.”

Hunk whined, pressing a palm to his eyes. Pidge knew he had Hunk right where he wanted him. Hunk couldn't leave without a guilty conscience.

“Fine” He relented. “What's the plan.”

Pidge pulled up her binoculars from around her neck to get a better look at the guards. And she was about to make a suggestion but an explosion on the far side of the camp cut her off, explosion after explosion went off by a line of tanks. 

“What in the world! Pidge did do that!”

“How would I do that!”

“I don't know!”

Pidge was scanning the area hastily and then they caught sight of a bright red jacket over the shoulders of a boy. He appeared to be around their age at first glance. But what caught Pidges attention, was the fact that he was sneaking into the area Shiro was being held.

“It was a distraction for that guy! Come on Hunk we can't let him take Shiro!”

So the two ran down the hill as all the Garrison were running off toward the distraction. 

Which Pidge admitted was rather clever and effective.

Running through the quarantine doors, Pidge and Hunk walked in only to see mystery guy dragging a knocked out Shiro from the table. 

“Keith!” Hunk yelled surprised.

“Hunk?” The boy asked equally baffled.

“Pidge.” She deadpanned. “Now what are you doing with Shiro!”

“Getting him away from here obviously.” He glared down at Pidges small frame.

“Well let's get outta here cause I'm pretty sure that if they find us they won't be very happy.”

Pidge was a little reluctant to trust the admittedly attractive stranger. But she couldn't really do anything about it now. They needed to get as far away from here as they could. And he had a mode of transportation while they did not.

A lot of chasing and a lot screaming later they had finally arrived at what Pidge assumed was Keith's shack of a home.

Hunk carried Shiro inside and set him on the couch as Pidge watched the unconscious man like a hawk.

Keith went into a separate room to do who knows what. So Pidge was left to to her own thoughts.

Shiro had mentioned a “Keith” back when Pidge was known as Katie. 

He had talked about the boy who had become like a little brother to him. He wasn't much for being social, but Shiro had said that he was secretly a conspiracy theorist and cryptid enthusiast like them. Pidge could appreciate that.

Shiro had often tried to get them to hang out and see each other, but Katie was always busy with some new project and she didn't think Keith had much time away from his classes either.

 

By the time Shiro had woken up Pidge and Hunk had fallen asleep. Hunk was Snoring loudly from an armchair while Pidge had propped herself up against the couch, computer still sitting in his lap.

Keith walked in to see Shiro making his way out the door. He followed.

Walking up to stand beside him as Shiro seemed lost in thought staring out over the vast expanse of desert. Sun rise would be there soon Keith noted.

“It's good to have you back.” Keith admitted with a sigh and a delicate smile. His shoulders relaxing as he placed a hand on shiro's shoulder. He had missed him greatly.

Shiro smiled back at him, relaxing at the familiar gesture between them. “It's good to be back.”

Keith looked down again he had so many questions but he knew he couldn't spring them all on Shiro at once. So he stuck with just one. “What happened out there?”

Shiro gave a troubled sigh. “I'm not quite sure myself, We were captured but then it's all bits and pieces. I can't remember it's all just so foggy.”

Keith nodded in understanding. Not saying anything. It was clear that Shiro went through something traumatic if the scars weren't already an obvious indicator.

“But what about you. How did you know to come find me?”

Keith turned back to the house the lights were turned on now, Hunk and Pidge were blatantly staring at them through the curtained window, but ducked when they saw Keith look over.

Shiro smiled next to him at the other two. It was clear he remembered Hunk but Pidge was knew to the both of them.

“I have something to show you.”

 

From there Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Shiro had been updated about what was happening, How Pidge had heard the aliens, Keith had a wall covered in his findings of the past year, Voltron is a weapon that the bad aliens are after, and they can't let them get their hands on it.

So now with Hunks quick work, he managed to get a geiger counter made in order to track Voltron down, now out of the shack traversing the rough landscape of the desert.

Hunk and Pidge had started ahead of them walking down a narrow pathway jutting out the side of the cliff. Keith stayed with him. Shiro hadn't noticed Keith had brought anything with him other than his knife and a few minor supplies until a rectangular object was being pushed into his hand.

Confused he brought it up in front of him so he could see what was placed in his clutches. And to his surprise he saw cool gray familiar leather under his human fingertips. 

“You told me to keep it while you were away just in case. I thought it was about time you got it back.”

Keith had kept his notebook that is still so full of compliments for his soulmate.  
It made Shiro's chest flutter remembering his soulmate, though slightly sick at the same time. He had forgotten about worrying to find his soulmate, At some point Shiro had given up that he would ever meet them, or let it slip to the back of his mind as he had to focus on surviving. But here was that simple notebook that was just so impacting that it had Shiro's hope growing like a vine in his belly. He could find his soulmate. They weren't out of reach anymore. 

But they still fest so far away.

For now though, he had to stay focused and finding Voltron.

Hunk had led them all to the mouth of one of the many caves that dotted the Canyon. Pidge was already strutting inside. Keith jogged forward to go in after them as Hunk seemed reluctant. Shiro gave the nervous teen a reassuring smile as they both stepped through the entrance together.

Looking around the cave, they all scanned the cavern walls. They were indeed covered in different stories and art all leading back to a large blue lion. Many were covered in dust, probably due to the wind blowing in sand from outside. So Shiro thought nothing of it as he tried to remove a layer of the dust off a vague drawing.

Only, when his fingers ran across the stone it felt warm and then Shiro felt an abrupt pull. The carvings on the walls began to glow a dull blue. Shocking Shiro to step away. Before any of them could understand what was happening however. They were dropping through the cave floor which had abruptly fallen out from below them.

A rush of adrenaline and slight panic washed over Shiro as he and the others were basically experiencing the worst water slide ever. Hunk had fallen down first with Pidge and Keith following soon after clinging to each other desperately, though Keith seemed a little more protective.

When the ride finally ceased. Hunk stayed down sick to his stomach. Keith and Pidge still shocked didn't realize they were still holding onto one another as they sat in four inch deep water. Shiro on the other hand had looked up to see something he wouldn't of thought was possible about a year ago.

A giant blue robot lion sat before them Almost reaching the ceiling of the cavern, surrounded by a light blue shield. 

When Keith and Pidge finally noticed their position, backs still turned to the lion, they squeaked as they threw their arms up and hopped away from each other, both blushing profusely. It was adorable to watch. Shiro was also sure that he saw Hunk giving kissy faces to Pidge when Keith turned away.

But all the commotion stopped as the others noticed the giant blue lion as well.

Starting forward, Shiro, with everyone following went up to the shield.

“Is this Voltron? This is what those aliens are after?”

“It's a giant blue lion!”

“How do you think we get through.” Keith questioned. 

Shiro stayed silent, gazing up into the yellow eyes of the lion, and then he felt a pull like the one he had felt in the cave. Stepping forward he place a flat palm to the shield. It shakily lifted. 

And then Images flashed past Shiro's eyes. A giant Being comprised of five robot lions, yellow, green, red, blue, and black. Together they formed voltron.

“Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge awesome robot!”

“And this is only a piece of it. Where do you think the others are?”

Shiro couldn't take his eyes off the lion and Keith seemed to notice as he gently nudged Shiro's arm. “Hey you ok?”

“Y-Yeah, but does anyone get the feeling that it's watching them?”

 

“Nope.”

“Nuh-uh”

Keith denied this as well by shaking his head.

Only Shiro then? He was probably just being paranoid. Being abducted by aliens will do that to you.

Without warning the lion began to bed down towards them. Scaring Hunk and Pidge, and causing Keith to be immediately on guard.

Strangely enough though Shiro had a wave of calm wash over him, and as the lion's maw dropped open to allow them entry he found himself stepping in without further hesitation. 

It felt right. 

Like he was supposed to do this. They was supposed to go with the lion.

Stepping into what looked to be the main deck, the others followed close behind him. He paid no mind however as he gently took a seat in the chair that sat at the back of the cabin. Only to have it propel itself forward toward as control panels began activating, lighting up the cabin in hues of blue. 

Shiro's eyes scanned over the controls before an arm jostled his shoulder snapping him back to reality.  
“-Shiro, you ok I've been saying you name.” Keith questioned.

Shiro nodded. “Yes sorry something just feels strange?”

“Good strange or bad strange?” 

Shiro turned to look at the others over his shoulder. “Good strange, Like I've been here before or it just feels right to be here. Like we were all meant to find the lion-” Shiro was cut off as a low purr reverberated through the cabin. “Did you guys here that?”

“Here what?” Pidge asks as she looks over some of the panels in the back of the cabin.

“I think the lion's talking to me.” He stated, looking back towards the panel he follows the strange indirect message that had been given to him and taps a few controls before gripping what appeared to be the steering levers

The lion came to life eyes gleaming a brilliant gold, but then something didn't feel quite right. Like Shiro wasn't fully in control and he was being pushed away. He wasn't meant to pilot the lion. This lion.

And before he could do anything the lion was shooting through the cave wall and out into open air. Jerking the sticks from his grip.

Hunk was screaming behind him, Pidge was flailing as she had nothing to hold onto and Keith was trying to reach for Pidge so she wouldn't be smashed into a panel again. 

“Shiro what are you doing!” Pidge exclaimed in fear.

Shiro had taken his hands off of the controls after the second loopty loop seeing as it helped nothing, and instead began to clutched the seat. “I'm not doing anything the lions in control!”

“We're gonna, die We're Gonna DIe, WE'RE GONNA DIE!!” Hunk was now crying.

The screaming and rocking only continued as the lion continued to zoom around. The jarring sickness in their stomachs only stopped once the lion had taken them out of the earth's atmosphere. 

Hunk puked.

Everyone sighed in relief as they could finally take a breather. Keith had successfully gotten a hold of Pidge but seemed reluctant to let them go in case the Lion decided to start doing 360 spins again.

Then the lion was reaching out to Shiro again, though again it was fuzzy and not exact words.

“The lion is saying that there's an alien ship headed towards earth. It wants us to stop it.”

“What exactly did the giant blue lion say?” Pidge was obviously frustrated. Hurting from her first hit to the ribs when she slid into one of the panels. 

“It's more like ideas and vague images. It isn't actually communicating with words. And sorry about the ruff flying Pidge, are you alright?”

“Ya ill be fine, nothing a good nap and some peanut butter can't fix.”

Hunk nodded beside her like he had heard that exact line hundreds of times prior to that moment. Looking a little less green in the face.

“Alien ship up ahead!” All of them looked to see that Keith was indeed right. I gigantic purple alien spaceship appeared on the screen before them.

The lion reluctantly gave Shiro control and he maneuvered the lion away from the enemy's fire. Shiro was having a hard time staying calm, a cold sweat had collected at the back of his neck at the familiar sight of the ship. Looking just like the one that had kept him prisoner for an entire year.

“Why did they stopped firing?” Pidge questioned as they began to fly away from the ship and away from the planet.

“Maybe they want us alive so they can eat us!”

“They aren't going to eat us Hunk.” Shiro stated as he thrust the lion to go as fast as it could. “But it certainly wont be anything good if they catch us.”

“Is that Kuberose? How did we get here so fast?” Keith questioned in awe.  
“It takes our ships months to get out here!” Pidge exclaimed in shock.

“Uh, guys, there's a glowing portal thing up ahead.”

Indeed there was a giant glowing thing that had formed out of nothing before them. Shiro was given a push from the lion urging them to go through and it seems the others felt it as well.

“Did you guys feel that because I sure felt that.”

“Was that the lion?”

“I think it wants us to go through.” exclaimed Shiro. Worry hung on his words, they had no idea where they were headed they had no idea where this lion was taking them. Yet Shiro couldn't bring himself to find any reason to go back to earth in that moment. He thought briefly of his soulmate, but then he felt an another pull, this one stronger than all the others as he thought about his soulmate. He felt closer than he ever has to finding them.

 

Maybe Shiro's soulmate really did possess inhumanly beautiful eyes.


	3. A Disgrace and A Man of Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's found a castle.
> 
> Pidge is curious.
> 
> Hunk is scared.
> 
> Keith is indifferent on the outside.
> 
> Lance is baby boy.
> 
> Allura is small princess.
> 
> Coran is good bff.
> 
> Allura is still a butt.
> 
> Coran is always the best Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is so precious and I promise that everything is going to be worth it when i give you the fluffs.
> 
> Give Lance love, he needs all the hugs.
> 
> Also the other chapter may be updated later this weekend and have new pictures.   
> Like drawn pictures.   
> Like I am drawing pictures for the story.  
> you are welcome.
> 
> -Descends back into the darkest depths of Voltron Hell-

A fog, a cloud of dust, a black veil is lifted and color emerges from his swimming swirling depths.

 

\---

 

“Alfor! Alfor! The babies crying!”   
A man with ginger hair and a prominent mustache shouted from outside a bedroom's door, banging frantically. 

Alfor was quick to rush to the door in only his boxers and a large flowey shirt. Swinging the door open only to almost smack the ginger on the other side. His startled his orange mustache seemed to twitch.

“What is it Coran! What is wrong with Lance?!” Alfor had never been woken up in the middle of the night before, and Lance seldom ever cried. So this was alarming to say the least.

Alfor had been on guard ever since what had gone down earlier that morning, he hadn't even been asleep when Coran had come yelling at the door.

“I don't know! He woke up and he just started crying. I left a guard in the room so that I could come and get you but I don't think he'll quiet down till you're there.”

Alfor and Coran began to quickly make their way down the quiet hallway. Their footfalls echoing off the pristine white walls.“Thank you for coming to get me old friend. Do you think it has to do with-, with this morning?” Alfor was sure he knew the answer, but he didn't wish to confirm his fears with his own voice.

Coran got quiet for as they stopped only for a moment outside the door to the makeshift nursery. “I believe he was crying out for you Alfor. He does not feel safe alone anymore.”

Dread filled Alfor's gut as he pushed the doors open as silently as possible. Cries of a baby now at full volume with no walls to muffle the sound. Quickly taking his baby boy from the nervous guard. Coran dismissed him back into the hall.   
He began to rock him back and forth in his hold. The tiny shaking bundle in his arms reaching up to clutch his father's shirt and tuck his tiny head into his shoulder. His sobs continued but his wails had stopped at his father's entry to the room.

Sitting down at a chair on the back side of the room Alfor looked out the thin crossing windows. Looking out over the stars.   
Lance had always loved to look at the stars, he would gurgle and giggle adorably reaching up like they were only inches from his fingertips.

But he didn't look to the window

He kept his head desperately tucked away, his white mop of hair bobbed slightly as Aflor hugged him tighter to himself. 

“Shhh, ssshhhh. It's alright son, you're safe now. They can't get you here. She can't get you here.”

Coran looked over the two with sad eyes. The young prince did not deserve such a fate, and he surely didn't deserve the betrayal of his own mother.

Alfor pondered sadly to himself as he looked out to the stars.

Was there something he could have done better? Something he could have done differently? 

The bundle in his arms squirmed slightly. Looking up to Alfore with big gray eyes, swirling with nothing but smoke and dust.

Their was nothing he could have done really, it was inevitable from the day Lance was born. Why his eyes were unlike everyone else's Alfor did not know, and he weeped for his son, weeped for him as he was singled out by the fate of their kind.   
Alfor did not believe his boys eyes, He would never believe their lies. Lance was not dust, he was not just a fading smoke or a dull gray. He was vibrant in everything he did. 

So why did his eyes lie?

Why would no one else see but him and Coran that the boy was not a disgrace, he was not a tragedy, or a waste of space. He was not nothing. He was vibrant and alive just like everyone else. Just like his daughter and just like every other boy.

Why couldn't Lance's mother see that?

 

It was in the early morning that day. Alfor had planned to spend time with his wife and children as he had managed to clear the next three days of any political duties. 

He had found her and Allura in the dining room having breakfast. Little 4 year old Allura was reluctant to finish the rest of her goop, the last thing left on her plate. And his wife Micha was merely pushing her own food around her plate. Bags were prominent under her eyes, though she still seemed to have the energy to lightly scold Allura for not eating even though it looked as if she hadn't touched anything herself.

Looking up as Alfor stepped closer to the table she smiled to him lightly though it was soon gone at his next words. She had not expected Alfor to see her in the morning. He usually was never present till the afternoons.

Alfor looked to his wife's arms which were empty. They should not be empty.

“Where is Lance?”

 

 

Lance should have been with her, she had been taking care of Lance in the mornings and Alfor would take Lance along with him wherever he was in the afternoons.

She looked hesitant as she started to fidget with her shaky hands. “I-I left him with the nanny.” She said hesitantly. He looked to her hesitantly. “Did you make sure to ask for Coran?”

She shook her head slowly as a no and flinched as Alfor was quick to turn on his heals and rush back out the door.

 

In recent days following the birth of Lance an upset had occurred after one of the doctors who had been their for Lances birth had let it slip that the King's child had eyes that depicted no importance. The Prince's eyes were grey.

An upset had risen and the people had demanded answers from the castle. Coming up however was Lance's first birthday, and as every royal even Allura before him, he was to have his eyes interpreted by the druids. That day was not at all as joyous as it had been for Allura. 

The druids were not able to read his eyes. They had said before everyone present that it was as if he had no impact or place in the future at all. Like he didn't even exist. There had been an all out riot, shouts of shock and horror. Alfor had tried to make the event as secluded as possible but it hadn't mattered in the end because the moment the blindfold had been taken away from his boy's eyes many of those who attended in the main hall had managed to snap images and spread them like wildfire.

The prince, a symbol of their planet and its greatness, someone who was supposed to be the future symbol and protector of their species. Was born with eyes that held not only no future, but no personality. They were not an intelligent light green, or a royal purple. Not a proud magenta pink or proud hotty orange.   
No Altean had ever had grey eyes. Because gray meant stale, grey was the tones under the feet of many, grey was the dust that swirled in the deserts wind. Grey was nothing spontaneous like bright whites, or loyal like deep blues. His eyes were worse than those who sat on the streets and begged for money. 

And his Pupils depicted no soul. They were not a kind yellow, or a deep loving red, they were not gentle and kind browns. His pupils were black. A thick black like ink and coal. No Altean had ever had a black pupil.

Many began to come up with their own stories and assumptions. Some believed that the Prince should be removed from the castle, that he should be sent away for his disgraceful eyes. Many thought him a worthless waste of space that should have no part in the royal halls of Altea. Some thought that the queen had cheated on the king with another race. That Lance was a bastards baby.

This had put pressure on Alfor and Micha's relationship that had already been empty of love. Micha and Alfor had not fallen in love, it was not that simple for them. They had been set up by Alfor's father and mother, the previous king and queen. Alfor had been against it and so had she, The daughter to a high class family, but they had come to a mutual understanding and had come closer with the birth of Allora their first child. 

What little understanding they had was disintegrating. Alfor hadn't known just how much until later events had passed.

Lance's “condition” as Micha often called it, had quickly put a rift between them. She had opened up to Alfor about her woes and how she was fed up with people accusing her for how Lance was born. Accusing her for the monstrosity that wasn't her son. It had quickly escalated into a fight after those words. Alfor had refused her access to Lance for a month before she came to him and apologized. 

Alfor still felt that leaving her with the child was a mistake. But he would not remove Lance or Allura from their mother without reason.

Alfor was worried for Allura as well, he was fearful that she would connect the dots that her parents were fighting because of her baby brother. That her family was falling apart because of Lance. Though it was not his fault at all that was clear to Alfor. Allura and her young mind could easily mistake information. 

Alfor encouraged that the two play together as much as he could. Micha though had been subtly taking Allura away from Lance whenever Alfor wasn't looking. 

He was now afraid of what she may have been telling their daughter in secret those day when she took her away. He worries.

 

And through all of this they were being sent anonymous letters cursing death upon the baby. Alfor had gone frantic at the first letter. Stationing eight guards outside the nursery door and bulking up security all around the castle. He spent many night sleeping in his son's nursery after. 

They had first started after his first birthday, coming frequently at first but had eventually died down. 

 

It was assumed that they were all false threats after they had not received anything for a month, only the usual ruckus from the outside of the castle walls. However, Lance was required to be with either Alfor, Micha, or Coran along with at least two guards at all times.

The fact that Micah had left Lance alone with an unknown maid. Without calling for any guards to stand watch was something Alfor could only see as negligent and inappropriate. This was her son's life she was putting at risk! All she had to do was call for Coran and grab a guard or two from down the hall! 

Alfor was stomping down the halls on the familiar path to the infirmary when he heard it. The loud shatter of glass and the scream of a woman had him running the rest of the way to the door. Throwing it open only to find a stranger holding his two year old son by the arm, and who Alfor assumed was his previous caretaker on the ground with an injured arm.

Acting fast Alfor ran to the table by the door and flipped it over as blaster shots were fired. His son cried out in pain and Alfor's heart clench. He should have never left his son alone with his negligent mother.

From what he could tell the intruder was armed with thin flexible attire with plates of armor only in essential places. A thick plated mask covered the lower half of their face leaving their eyes exposed. One red with a light pink pupil and one deep orange-green with a scarily deep black Purple pupil. They shimmered dangerously in the light.   
Having two different eye colors could mean many things depending on the colors and their severity, intensity, and placement. Alfor being the king was required to know as much as possible about these things but he only needed one look at those eyes to know that the person who carried them was not only mad, but crazed and unsure of things. These were horribly meshed traits that makes the intruder very unpredictable. Alfor seemed to be running low on luck.

Removing his cape he threw it out into the open and watched pressed against the table as it was shot through rapidly but sloppily. They weren't a very good shot at least.

Lances cries grew louder at the sound of the gun. Checking around Alfor grabbed the vase that had previously been on the table and got into position. Throwing the vase into the air, he proceeded to jump from his spot after hearing more shots. They were nervous and trigger happy. They clearly weren't ready to be in direct confrontation. 

They had known that Lance wasn't being looked after.

As Alfor ran at them and knocked the gun from their shaking hands, they had tried to make a last ditch effort to finish what they had come to do. Kill Lance. Making a move to throw Lance out the window. Alfor couldn't reach for him.

Alfor had not expected what had happened in the next few moments however, as a loud pop came from Lance's arm from being swung around. His cry became a screech of terror. For only a moment his eyes became a vibrant blue so light they were almost white, and the intruder with a flash of blue light that originated from Lance, was pushed back, catapulting across the room and into the far wall.

 

Alfor would later tell Coran and only Coran what had happened only to learn that Lance had used quinessence in a moment of panic and distress. 

 

Running to his son, seeing as the intruder was passed out against the wall. He scooped him up in his arms making sure his arm was in a safe position that wouldn't cause it any more harm. Then proceeding to crouch down next to the maid to make sure she was all right. She was breathing and it seemed her worst injury was a burned graze across her left arm. She was unconscious do to a hit to the head it seemed.

Alfor rocked Lance gently as the boy had passed out from exhaustion in his father's arms. Wiping away tear streaks from beneath his son's bright blue Altean markings.

It was then that Allura came walking in the through the door. “P-papa?” She asked shakily. Hand clutching the door as she surveyed the room that had been torn apart and now had many burn marks across the walls due to gun fire.

“Sweety I need you to go grab me a guard from down the hall and tell them to come to your brothers room as fast as they can. Then I need you find Coran and tell him to get two pods ready.”

Allura nodded hesitantly before speeding back down the hallway.

Just as Alfor was starting to calm his erratic heartbeat Micha walked through the door with a loud bang as the large door rammed into the wall. Startling Alfor but luckily Lance had remained asleep. 

“What happened!” She shreeked. Looking horrified with the state of the room. But her deep mustard yellow orange eyes froze when she laid witness the maid that lay on the floor and the the intruder that clearly did not belong in the room.

Alfor began to explain gently to her what had happened trying to hold back his exasperation and anger. This could have all been prevented if she had just left Lance with Coran and called a guard. 

It was only when he explained that they were trying to kill Lance that she looked to her son. Her look was blank as she looked from him to the girl who still lay on the floor, now on her back as Alfor had moved her.

“That could have been me.” she muttered but Alfor had heard her, looking to her in anger, is that all she got from this? She had not once asked about the wellbeing of her son. Had not been searching for him had not immediately asked to see him. Had not seen him at all. 

She only kept going.

“That could have been me! If I hadn't left when I did, I would be her, They probably would have killed me-.” She racked her hands through her dark curly hair. Her breathing turning labored. “I could have died and would have been all because of that stupid mistake of a boy! He's been ruining my life and I thought i-it would die down! That I could look at my friends on the council again and they wouldn't consider me a hoar or a defective mother! But you know what! THAT THING ISN'T MY SON!”

“GET OUT!” Alfor shouted at her in rage. A dozen guards had gathered at the door and had witnessed his wife's outburst. He didn't have the heart to care. Lance had woken up mid rant and had tried to cover his ears with his hands only to find that he could only use one. He was sent back into a fit of silent tears and quiet sobs. As he buried himself in his father's chest. 

“Get her out of here, allow her to pack her things and then proceed to confine her to her room until she is ready to be escorted back to her father's manner at the break of dawn tomorrow.”

A guard hesitantly stepped forward taking hold of a shocked Micha's arm leading her stiffly out the door and out of Alphor's sight. 

He stiffly ordered the rest of them to take the girl to the pod that Coran had to of had ready by then. A group of six would make sure that the intruder would securely make it to the dungeons to be later questioned. Any others were to remove the broken furniture from the room and leave anything that was still usable. 

Wiping the new tears from Lance's eyes, Alfor was extremely worried because not only was Lance not making a sound he was stalk still and tense. His injured arm was shaking with strain. Alfor was sure he was in pain and he was trying to walk as carefully as possible but he still made no noise not even that of discomfort. His deep eyes stared unseeingly strait to the side across from Alfor out the windows that lined the hallway.

As he came upon Coran in the pod room the girl was already in the pod and Alfor was relieved to be alone with his most trusted friend finally as he broke down into tears. His fear, worry, and frustration being released though his eyes in waves. Coran was at his side in moments, trying to gently take the still as a statue Lance from his arms, only to find it impossible as Lance only tensed that much more before letting out an ear splitting scream.

Coran immediately let go setting the boy back in his father's arms. Lance reattached himself seemingly tighter this time, whimpering in displeasure.

Not being able to take the child from his father without the risk of further injuring him. They decided it would be best to use the old methods for the time being until he was calm enough to be placed in a pod.

So carefully Coran examined Lance's arm while Alfor held his son, he had stopped crying but he was sure he looked like a reck. 

“His arm is dislocated, I'm going to have to pop it back in. He isn't going to like it and, it's going to hurt, but we can't leave it how it is.” 

Alfor reluctantly nodded, giving Coran his permission. He lifts a reluctant Lance's arm slightly above his shoulder. “It's going to be okay Lance, but you gotta trust Uncle Coran with this, okay. In order to get better you first gotta get through this. So on the count of three it's going to sting but then it's going to get better okay. Now just relax. 1.. 2..” With a pop and a wail Lance's shoulder was back in place, and after getting a vest around his arm to keep it secure against his chest they headed back to the second nursery that had once been Alluras. pink walls and smaller windows. It would have to do for now.

They had gotten Lance to sleep and then set him in the bed. Alfor had insisted on staying and watching but Coran had eventually forced him out and locked the door behind him him. After he posted eight guards outside the door he went back to his room.

 

The day had gone horribly. The months since Lances eye readings had been nothing but stressful but Alfor couldn't find it in him to care all that much as he looked down to the small child in his arms. Lance didn't deserve any of this. Lance didn't deserve the eyes he was gifted with. Alfor would make sure to stay by Lance as his father. Lance wouldn't be alone. Lance wouldn't be pointless or a humiliation to the royal family. Lance was HIS son and Alfor would love him and would help him grow.

Lance still had his cast and he was now slowly drifting back to sleep against Alfor, as his father brushed away tear streaks with a gentle thumb. His baby boy breathes softly as he tries to force his eyes to stay open head bobbing gently. 

“Sleep my little boy.” Alfor advises gently. “You've gone through something today that you never should of had to endure. Sleep and I'll be here when you wake up.”

Lance made a small noise of protest but couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Alfor sighs softly, he shouldn't have left he hadn't even gotten any sleep regardless. He had cried for an hour or so but had quickly run out of tears for Micah, he only cried for the loss of Alluras mother, and for Lance who probably wouldn't even remember her. 

Aflor spent the night with his son sleeping on the chair with his boy snuggled tiredly to his chest. As he did many nights after that.

\---

Lance had been dreaming for a long time, he didn't know how long nor did he believe it mattered. As his hazy mind played through thoughts half heartedly and jumped from one dream to the next, not remembering what the last one had been or if there had even been one at all. He became unsure once he was fully immersed in the current dream.

But then their was a trickle of warmth that began to seep over his body from his forehead and over his cheeks, down his shoulders and sweeping down his spine, all the way down to the tips of his toes. It was a great difference to the striking chill that had surrounded him for such a long time.

And then he was gasping reaching out ahead of himself as the chill prevented his joints from keeping him upright. His muscles coiling in exhaustion.

He fell into a pair of unfamiliar arms before he was opening his eyes and staring up into a pair of gentle yellow orbs.


	4. A late night visit to the pod room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a believer
> 
> Allura is a Jerk.
> 
> Shiro wants sleep and needs to get his act together if he wants to find his life partner
> 
> Hunk is the best friend anyone could ask for. Hunk deserves the best cookies.
> 
> Pidge approves of Keith.
> 
> Coran is tired and just wants whats best for his son.
> 
> Lance is making friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this is gunna be a bit of a slow burn. 
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> this is not going to be a short fic! It going to be long and Lance is going to get cuddles from Shiro!!!

Shiro didn't know what he was expecting when they landed in front of the giant alien castle. 

At first, he and the others were taken with awe at the towering structure. Its tall towers and clearly advanced model were beyond extraordinary. But a low fear clung to all of them, this was all new territory. A new place far away from everything familiar. Despite this, they were in need of answers had gone traversing the halls of the seemingly abandoned structure.

Why the lion brought them there he didn't know. But everything in him was pushing him to find out. The pull remained strong just as it had when the wormhole first appeared. 

Lights lit up along the hallways leading them through the dark. Hunk was sticking close behind Shiro as Keith seemed to keep an attentive eye on Pidge to make sure they didn't run off to fiddle with something that could quite possibly be dangerous.

They passed many rooms and different structures on their path but continued to follow the lights further down into the castle.

When they finally did come to a stop, Shiro let out a quiet sigh. Nothing was here. The hall opened into a circular room lined with tall supports jutting from the walls much like the hallways. It was empty.

Shiro may have assumed too soon however because once they had stepped further inside, three pods emerged from panels in the floor. A cold steam leaking from the cracks. All of them backed up cautiously.

“Are these people?” Questioned Keith from his place in front of the first pod. Its bright turquoise glass blurring the figure inside. Pidge went to explore the center podium that appeared from the floor in the middle of the room. Wondering how they were supposed to get it working. It had to be some kind of control panel right? Like in the lion.

Hunk stuck by Shiro's side at first, but as Shiro wandered back toward Keith, Hunk found himself hesitantly stepping over toward one of the other pods. “Are they dead?” Hunk asked, hesitantly reaching toward the pod in front of him. He could feel the cold air coming off of its surface. Coiling around his fingertips. He looked up toward the figure inside. They were tall though probably not as tall as Hunk, the pods being slightly raised from the ground gave the figure a higher elevation. The pod looked inactive and dark making it hard for Hunk to make out more than a slightly angular face and the delicate cloth hanging around the figure's shoulders.

Hunk jumped away from the pod when a breathy hiss came from Shiro and Keith's direction. The first pods glass surface fell and the figure that had been contained came tripping through the new open entrance.

“Father!” They cried in fear.

Keith being the unlucky person situated in front of said pod, was greeted by a body colliding with his own. Both the alien woman and Keith went tumbling to the floor in a heap of limbs.

The woman though dazed was quick to leap up and away from the unfamiliar boy.

“Who are you people? Where is King Alfor!?” She demanded eyes defensive and weary.

Shiro looked to her in concern while Hunk fidgeted from his place on the other side of the room. Pidge continued to prod the podium, only peaking up from time to time to look at the woman quizzically.

“Uh- Hi, I'm Hunk that's Pidge, Keith, and Shiro.” hunk gestured to each of them. Though the woman's eyes lingered on Shiro's own for a moment. Long enough for Shiro to catch a look at her own eyes.

Shiro was momentarily taken aback at the contrasting colors. From the edge of the woman's virus to her deep pupils. They were vibrant with color. Pinks violets with hints of deep blue, green accents and a strong orange ring.

Vibrant, contrasting, and amazingly unique. Much like his own.

The woman spoke again after Pidge had informed her half-heartedly (still focused on deciphering the center podiums system) about how the Blue lion had brought the four humans to the castle.

A conversation continued between the Princess and the teenagers but Shiro was stuck looking at the woman's eyes. She was clearly not his soulmate, as their eyes would have switched with even the smallest glimpse. So that was ruled out. But Shiro found that they were far to strikingly similar to his own. The tickle in the back of his mind was brushed aside for the moment as the second pod began to open.

A man with ginger hair and a bushy orange mustache stumbles from inside. Looking toward Shiro before leaping fiercely. “Enemy combatants! Engage!” Shiro was quick enough to avoid the hit but the ginger couldn't prevent himself from sliding past him and ramming face first into the third pod. They all cringed at the painful display as he slid down the third pods glass.

Their gazes were all brought back to Allura however as she let out a startled gasp. She had made her way up to the podium and was looking over the screen, “10,000 years? C-Coran, it's been 10,000 years.” Tears gather in the corners of her eyes and Shiro felt a pang in his chest as he looked to the woman who was clearly distressed. “Everyone's gone. F-Father is gone. -Zarkon!” She seethed in anger, slamming her fist down onto the podium.  
Shiro new that name. Every prisoner he had met knew the name, the name of the one who imprisoned them and led the army that took control of worlds. “Zarkon? I-I was his prisoner.”

Allura looked to him in shock. “How is that possible! He shouldn't still be alive!”

“I don't know but he's looking for Voltron.”

“Why is he looking for Voltron?” Asks Pidge.

“Because he knows that it's the only thing that can defeat him.” Allura said fiercely. And with a single tap from Allura's finger the room exploded with light. The room lit up with stars and planets. Solar systems before their very eyes. Light taking up every corner of the room.

As they all gathered in the front of the podium now lit up with a panel much like the ones from the Blue lion. Hunk, being nervous and jittering was having trouble focusing on what was being said. As was Pidge though they were more entranced with all the unknown universe floating around their head.

It was only once Hunk was being presented with the yellow lion that he tuned in to what was happening. Though he couldn't take his eyes away from the third pod. It was still present at the back of the room. A humanoid figure standing tall and lanky through the blurred glass. Why hadn't they come out yet?

Keith was presented with the Red lion, Pidge the Green, and Shiro the Black. Was this really a good idea? Sure Shiro and Keith had flown before and Pidge could probably figure it out, but Hunk? He could barely handle sitting in the simulators without puking.

Piloting would surely spell trouble for him and his stomach.

“The Blue lion is not compatible nor has it chosen any of you, which leads me to wonder why she allowed you to fly her here...

But I suppose it must have sensed you were compatible with the other lions.” Allura stated though she didn't seem to fully believe herself. “Coran have you checked our location? And what of our situation?”

“Until we find the Blue lions pilot we will have to make do with what we have Princess.” The ginger, Coran, Allura had called him, stated cheerily. “Also the scanners have picked up a Galran battleship. I suggest we get started finding the other lions right away!” Pulling up a panel he brings an all too familiar image of a Galran battleship into view. “No telling how long it will take them to get here. I'd have to guess a good two to three quintains-”

“Um hate to interrupt and all but, shouldn't we be helping the other guy out of the pod thing?” Hunk questioned nervously. Pulling everyone's attention to the back of the room, the lone pod was still inactive and cold in the corner.

Allura turned to the third pod as if just noticing it for the first time, before her gaze became dark. Coran had only taken two steps toward the pod before he was brought to a halt by the low voice of Allura. “Leave him Coran. He is not needed.” She hissed.

“But Pinces-”

“Leave him Coran.” She finished. All the others were confused by the harsh display but did not speak out. They knew nothing of these people or their personal issues. To invade in their personal lives after only knowing them for less than and hour. 

Not that it would stop Pidge later that is.

But with the click of a button under the slender fingers of the princess the pod descended back into the floor with a hiss of steam. Anything that might have been asked vanished with the pod.

Shiro felt a strange ping in his chest at the sight of the pod shrinking out of sight, but dismissed it almost immediately as the princess began talking once again. 

But Shiro, like all the others, could not forget about the pod. The question of who could be inside lingered unsaid and unanswered.

 

Shiro and the others had been thrust into a war, but none of them could find it in themselves to back out. People needed them. Earth and the universe needed Voltron. Who were they to refuse giant sentient robot lions?

 

Two or so hours later and they had successfully retrieved both the Red and Yellow lions, and avoided being stuck on far off alien planets. Though not without some difficulty on Hunk and Keith's end. 

The Blue lion, in the end, had allowed Hunk to pilot her, but when the time had come for him to leave and go into the mines Keith taking the wheel had sent her into a fit. It had been difficult in itself for Hunk to steer her without her being fussy. Keith had no hope. So as Galran fighter ships continued to attack, he could only hold onto his seat and hope the lion knew what it was doing.

Keith managed to come out of it without a concussion. (Though bruises littered his arms and side and he almost puked twice with all the flips the lion was doing. So you couldn't really call it a win.)

Hunk didn't manage to complete the mission without puking however.

 

\---

 

After Coran had informed them that he had miscalculated the time in which the Galra would arrive and that they were there far sooner than expected. They went to be introduced to their paladin armor down on a lower decks of the ship.

And as they were busy Coran had snuck back into the healing chamber.  
His high boots clicked against the floor as he ascended to the center control panel.

His gloved hands began working diligently against the lock sequence that Allura had no doubt been the one to installed. She knew he would try to revive the young prince inside. Because Coran was always the boys advisor before he was Allura's.

Red flashed, he hit the podium in anger letting out a grunt of displeasure.

The screen flashed a bright red in warning. Allura had not made this easy for him. She had known that he would try this behind her back no doubt. He would not be able to revive the boy in time for the fight to come against Sendak and his fleet.

Blue was stubborn she would never comply with Allura, and the other Paladins had their own lions to worry about now.

It was up to Coran for the time being. Until he could bring back the young prince.

\---

Shiro having gone over the plan once again with the team, was still having trouble feeling secure.

With hunk flying off to distract the ship all on his own and him Pidge, Keith, and himself all off sneaking around the enemy ship. Shiro was not only worried about leaving Hunk alone, but felt it all inconsequential if they couldn't get the Blue lion to work.

\---

It was an extremely close call in the end. With many loose ends and ugly bruises. Coran had managed to swoop in at the last second, wobbling over in the Blue lion. She was compliant, going with the team through everything which was honestly a huge relief for Shiro.

Until they tried to form Voltron that is. And then they were caught in Sendak's tractor beam.

They had at first thought the issue was that they didn't have the true paladin for Blue, and indeed that was a part of why they couldn't form Voltron. But when they had finally managed to, and they all formed into one giant mega robot. Shiro had not felt right. He felt as if one of his limbs was disfigured or just straight up missing. (Trust him to know what that feels like.)

The battle was not easy but they had won.

But it was obvious that they would not get off that easy again. Even before they had landed (still quite a ways away from the castle,) Blue had caused them all to split from Voltron, and then she proceeded to spit Coran out. Shooting him across the dirt of Arus before sitting away from the other lions with her shield up and her patience thin. It had taken both yellow and red to fly her back into the hangers.

Coran was fine in the end. Turns out that Alteans have really thick skulls.

Once they were all in the castle, tired and overwhelmed, despite feeling satisfied with their win. The ginger Altean was nice enough to lead all the tired humans to their rooms before they fell to the floor in exhaustion. 

He himself however did not head back to his room to rest. How could he when someone he deeply cared for was still in a seemingly endless slumber with no escape?

Once the princess was in her quarters. He snuck quietly back to the pods. If he wanted to crack the code Allura set it would take time, but he has to do it fast, if Allura even gets a whiff of him making progress she would surely set up more barriers. His forehead creases as he stresses the situation.

Though Allura didn't know it, She was keeping all of them from getting to the Blue Paladin.

Coran got back to work on trying to decode the DNA and verification codes, that kept the prince and blue paladin from waking from his ten thousand year slumber. They had all been asleep for far too long, Coran thought bitterly. Why must he sleep any longer when a new team has come for him? A team that will treat him fairly for who he is. 

For how he was born.

Altea help him he just wanted to wake his little boy up.

Unknown to Coran someone was listening to his prayers. A connection still reached between him and the Blue lion. Weak and fading but it was still stretched from their earlier battle. She heard him and she too wished for her Boy, her Lance, to wake from his sleep. She wanted his laugh again, his calm and his trust. She wants her paladin back just as much as Coran wishes for his Prince.

Their bond had grown stagnant and dormant cold in his slumber, she could not take it any longer. Feeling him so empty and void of his residing calm and joy. He was supposed to be awake and happy, Sharing quiet jokes with her through their bond. 

She would not wait for Coran and the fates to wake him on their own.

Reaching through her other flickering bonds, these ones stronger than the advisors, for they themselves were paladins of Voltron.

She tugged at the red one first who was far to different from her pilot to fly her. But, he was close with the green one, she had not connected with the green one personally, only through Voltron did they meet. So she could not connect with her directly, not until she too sat in her cockpit. So for now she would have to relay her message though those who had.

And then the yellow, his will was strong. She could reach him, he was a good match for her. Far better than the others. And he too was close with the Green one, they had spent time together, Blue could tell.

He also had the strange desire to know about her paladin. Even though they had yet to meet.

She did not reach for the Black one however. He was not as close to the Green one. They had a weak bond that had grown loosened with time spent away. And though Blue could sense a strange connection between Black and her paladin, it was not needed at the moment.

But the others. They would listen to her, and they would bring the Green one and her skills to the advisor.

\---

Hunk was woken from his slumber with a start. A jolt that felt like electricity had gone straight through his chest leaving him heaving. Covers on the small bed pushed away from his disheveled figure. There was no pain, but definitely a force pushing on his chest and mind, sending tingles over the his arms and legs, causing his hairs to stand on end.

Abruptly and without his consent images invaded the forefront of his mind. Images of the pod from earlier that day, a view from his own eyes from when he had been inspecting the figure within the third mysterious pod. Then some that were not his own. Coran working diligently over a screen that kept flashing red. A sense of denial and frustration washed of him.

Then a boy, bright smiles and laughing faces, eyes covered by white cloth in most. He felt a sad melancholy at this. Mocha skin and pointed ears framed by thin pristine white hair.

The Blue lion being piloted, a person in the seat. The boy from earlier. A presence nudged him to that conclusion. The boy from earlier piloting the Blue lion. He was decked in the paladin armor that Hunk had been having trouble getting into, though his was a deep blue. The helmet fully encompassing his face. Visor tinted such a deep shade of blue, no one would be able see the boys face. The presence hinted, that he was hiding, but hiding from what? The images came faster repeating the same pattern over and over again now. An image of Keith and Pidge, Another of just Pidge, Then the Pod room that they had first entered. Hands that weren't his own working quickly over the flashing red screen again. The Pod room. Again and again until the vision stopped and Hunk was left in a cold sweat on the floor.

“What the Cheese?!”

 

A lot happened after that. Just when Hunk thought he could get back into bed and pretend that he had never received a weird alien dream that wasn't really a dream. Then Keith came barreling into the room with a tired Pidge hanging off his side. Keith them proceeded to drag Hunk out the room. Before he could even think about asking if he could change out of his yellow Pajamas first.

Keith was heading down the hall with both of them in tow. Setting a course through the castle with meaningful strides. Hunk had only realized where they were going once they had made their last right turn and were heading straight toward the room that contained the boy from his weird fever dream.

Coming to an abrupt halt. Keith's grip on his wrist came undone. Leaving the determined boy dazed for a second before turning back around to figure out why Hunk had stopped. Only to find that Hunk had gone very, very pale. “Uh, ya. You guys can go ahead I'll wait for you here. Ya-know, Outside.” Hunk fidgeted eyes still locked on the door. Pidge, too tired to notice Hunks distress glared sleepily at the back of Keith's head, as they wobbled on their own feet. Hunk continued to fidget eyes never leaving the door. And every time he blinked he swore he could see the boy standing unmoving in the dim pod. He tried his best not to blink. “You had the same dream didn't you.” It wasn't a question. Keith could see right through Hunk. So Hunk really shouldn't of even tried to cover it up. “Dream? What dream? Sorry but Hunk Garrett does not dream. Of anything! Never have! Always blackness, and I certainly never seen confusing images of an alien boy!” Hunk could feel the sweat bead at his forehead as Keith's eyebrow rose. Even the tired pidgeon was looking at him like he should of never opened his mouth. “Ya, you just lost yourself the argument.” “Oh hush Pidge you know I'm not good under pressure!” “What pressure are you under exactly?” asked Keith. “Dude, I just woke up from a weird alien dream in space and I felt like I couldn't breath and I just saw some alien kid that I have never even met, not that I have met many aliens, and images of us and Coran and I have no idea what's going on anymore!” He wailed in despair. “How are you so calm! You saw the dream too right!” Keith nodded. “I just want to get this over with and go back to bed.” “Wait get what over with?” Asked Pidge. Slightly more awake then she was before. Or at least enough to actually join in the conversation. “The Blue lion, or at least I think it was the Blue lion. Sent me and Hunk some kind of weird projections into our minds. Telling us to find each other, grab you, head to the pod rooms where Coran was working on something, and help him. I think he's trying to get the other guy out of the pod.” Hunk and Pidge both blinked up at him. Before Hunks face broke into a confused frown. “Dude how did you get any of that? All I got was images! How did you get a full blown explanation!” Keith shrunk down shyly. “I got the same as you, at least I think I did. I'm just good at piecing things together with little to go off of?” Pidges glasses glinted in the light of the hallway as she looked upon Keith with calculating eyes. “Keith I am about to ask you a very critical question, and it could very well affect our friendship for the foreseeable future.” Keith gulped as Pidge took a calculated step closer. “Keith.” They asked ominously. “Do you believe in Mothman.” "…" "..." "..." Well, Hunk really wasn't expecting that one. Though he really should have because Pidge was weird when she didn’t get sleep. “Pidge stop asking people about your strange conspiracy theory creatures. Lets all just go barge in on Coran or whatev-” “I do.” Hunk turned slowly back to see Keith staring intently at Pidge. Oh gosh were his eyes sparkling? “I believe in Mothman.” He stated again. Pidge burst from Hunks arms, to grapple Keith into an uncomfortable hug. One of Keiths arms had gotten trapped by his side, in Pidges firm grip, and the other was left to hang loosely over her shoulder. “We are going to be best friends.” Pidge mumbled into Keith's shirt. Glasses pushed to her forehead. Hunk thought it was adorable. Keith did too apparently, if the small blush dusting across his cheeks meant anything. 

Keith let out an uncomfortable cough as they separated, stepping back over to the pod room door to no doubt continue their original mission. The doors opened automatically as Keith neared. Leaving the room now open for Hunk and the others to see clearly. Coran, who had obviously just been typing away on the center control panel. Stilled. A flash of fear crossing over his face, before he schooled his features to settle on nervous. “Ah what are you young Paladins doing down here. I thought you were going to rest. You'll need all the energy you can get to take down Zarkon!” “Oh hush, we know what you're doing Coran! Uh well sorta. We don't know the whole story. But we know you're trying to get that dude outta there.” Pidge pointed over to where the dormant pod was now above ground. It seems Coran had managed to get the lights on in the pod working at least. Because now you could see the one concealed inside. A boy, looking to be no older than any of them. Stood still in the pod. His expression blank and features soft. Hank took in the lanky boys appearance and couldn't see why Allura had wanted to keep him inside the pod. He looks harmless… “Look, Coran, It doesn't matter how we know we just do, so just let us help so that we can go back to bed-” But before Keith could even finish talking, Pidge was pushing Coran aside so that she could get a good look at the control panel. She quickly got to work ignoring Coran's squawking protests as he tried to further deny what he had been doing. It was only a few minutes later that a sleepy Pidge blearily pressed one last button and a hiss came from the pod. Hunk gave a small shriek as he stepped away from the front of the pod. It opened. \--- Lance suddenly felt like the gravity was turned on after hours of floating around in nothingness. Though he knew it was far longer than only a few hours. He felt his stomach swoop with nausea and his legs give out from under him. What was happening? He couldn't quite remember. His eyelids sagged in exhaustion when he felt his upper body sag against anothers. Who where they? He opened his eyes and stared up into a pair of bright yellow orbs. “Balmera?” Was all the others heard the boy mumble he for he closed his eyes again and his breathing evened. Before his eyes snapped back open a moment later and flipped Hunk over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm very sorry this took so long!!! I am so upset with myself because this should have come out ages ago but I have had so much on my plate and I just couldn't seem to get the ending right!  
> And this was actually longer but I'm like, "this is all pointless no one wants to read this! GET TO THE FLUFF!"
> 
> SO the next one will hopefully come out sooner if I can get my teachers off my backs.
> 
> Hope u like it!
> 
> AND REMEMBER: I have two stories so I will usually give more attention in writing to the one that gets the most love from you guys! So comment and tell me your favorite parts! I wanna know what I'm doing right!!! 
> 
> AMINO: You can also find me on the Voltron Amino!!! I am PancakePlatypus! Same with IG and DA (though I dont post as much on DA)  
> :3
> 
> -Descends back into the darkest depths of Voltron Hell-


End file.
